prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellen siren
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:252090 1791217314952 1675209951 1264098 1895739 n.jpg page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 08:09, September 5, 2011 fan pages are not allowed I'm sorry but fan pages are not allowed so please do not rename your user page to put it onto the main wiki. If you do this again I will delete it under this rule. Shadowneko 09:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: sorry but you also can't change your username by renaming your pages either. Shadowneko 13:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) okay ^^ I'll shut up and look around Edits are ok but what I ment was is that this is a fact based wiki(Toei animation stuff only ok?) so any fanfiction or fan articles(like cosplayers, ETC.) aren't allowed. It's ok to do anything you want with your user page tho but keep this stuff off the main pages ok? Shadowneko 13:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :if you mean Black hole form DX3 sure. Just write a nice long article and use the character templates(one sentence does not an article make). (BTW: anyone can edit/don't ask me every time). Also I guess being from Japan...well I'd say that English probably isn't your strong suit.( I guess I'll be spell and grammar checking later.) Also I'm sorry if I'm offending you...I'm just a silly guy who says just whatever I feel like. Shadowneko 14:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi again It seems you made some articles but they need help...in fact lots of help! I'm trying to add the right templates but some are so short they barely qualify as stubs. Please expand them because one sentence and a picture does a page make. Shadowneko 15:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :if you not sure of the templates just copy them from another page. but you need 4-7 sentences to make a short paragraph to make a page. Shadowneko 15:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw 29 and the Healing Chest looks like it will be an interesting item. Shadowneko 12:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Ellen_siren , From User:Erikakurumi99 the images you download are mine. Please do not happen again -Erikakurumi99 Excuse me people in a user dispute(and no that's not me above) I'd rather not get dragged into this. I'm being semi-tolerant of galleries on user pages but any more shenanigans out of anyone and I'm going on a fanart and subtitled picture witch hunt. This means I'm gonna find the stuff and delete it as fast as I find it no matter where it's linked. I'm willing to play impartial judge but this whole picture mess is pushing my limit. Shadowneko 21:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) founder Not really sure but Penamesolen was the Admin when I first got here. There may have been someone before her but I don't know who they are. Shadowneko 15:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:image / photo you just uploaded I know its hard but click inlarge and you'll see it properly. hi can I ask where you got the animated gifs of cure melody and cure rhythm from? you know the ones labeled "cure melody/rhythm in game.gif"? Are they sprite rips from a video game? If so can I ask if there are any other animations of them from the same game... walking, jumping, or anything else like that? and if so where can I find them? 22:20, March 31, 2012 (UTC) dialga-brite :) :sorry in advance, but I found it on google when I was looking for a picture with type "gif" for my fanfiction. and finally I found it. Ellen_siren 04:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :thanks anyway.... and I wanted it because I am an ameteur game developer and I want to make a platform game of them if more sprites ever exist (I cant draw or anything)... : 22:35, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Dialga-Brite my favorite place to grab things [PreCureAllStars IRC bot pack list], server: irc://irc.rizon.net, Channel #precure. use the free IRC Client: Icechat I'm sorry if you can't use IRC as it's the best option for direct downloads with Megaupload gone. You can also try BakaBT by searching for the title but you have to use bittorrent. Shadowneko 13:45, June 5, 2012 (UTC)